1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a circuit board may include various active devices and passive devices, such as a resistor, a capacitor, an inductor, a transformer, a filter, a mechanical switch, a relay, and the like. Meanwhile, electronic devices are systematically connected with one another so as to enable each device to perform its original function well, such that when power is applied to circuits, various passive devices or active devices configuring the electronic devices each perform their original functions.
In particular, with a tendency of a market demanding reduction in profile and various functions in a semiconductor package, various technologies for implementing a printed circuit board has been required. Recently, as a part of a next-generation multi-functional and small package technology, the development of an embedded printed circuit board has received attention. The embedded printed circuit board may include electronic components such as passive devices or active devices that are inserted into an inner layer thereof so as to perform their functions therein (U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,964). However, in manufacturing the printed circuit board in which electronic components are embedded, defects of the arrangement of the embedded electronic components and external circuit layers may occur and electrodes may be damaged when vias are formed in the electrodes of electronic components, thereby causing the degradation in reliability.